The Survey Corps Outing
by Harricat001
Summary: The story of a Teenage girl that is on the group outing when the Female Titan is captured.


My dirty blonde side braid slightly moved back and forth on my dark green Survey Corps cloak. We were Titan hunting again but this time, we had newcomers. The problem with them is that they are way too cocky, they don't really understand the danger of these Titans. The other day, one killed a Titan and turned to his friend and smiled. He screamed that this experience was amazing. That's when another Titan grabbed him by his waist and sliced him in two with it's teeth.

All the experienced Survey Corps were paired up and assigned a group of newcomers. Luckily for me, my newcomers looked strong and ready to battle. I had been paired up with Rains as our troop leader. The leaders of the Survey Corps followed Levi Rivaille into the giant forest as we camped in the trees to prevent any Titan to come into the forest, or at least any other than the Female Titan.

I was standing on one of the "low" branches of one of the giant trees in the forest. There was about one hundred and twenty feet between me and the ground, about twice the size of a Titan. Thanks to our 3D maneuver gear, the climb was as easy as lifting an index finger. The view from here was amazing; there was a small town that was half destroyed next to a deep blue river. The sun was high in the sky and there was a warm breeze. Something grabbed my shoulder. I grasped it, twisted it and hurled the weight of a body over my shoulder onto the 7 foot wide branch I was on. I was ready to kill whoever it was until I saw Rains laying there with his trademark grin. He casually sat up and rubbed the back of his neck and laughed loudly.

"I was going to tell you that it might have been the first time I ever saw you relaxed but I stand corrected." He laughed again.

I looked down at him. His floppy black hair came down right over his piercing green eyes that were accented by his freckles. His smile was warm and friendly with two deep dimples to melt for. I remained expressionless as he got up on his own. He was taller than me by about three inches. We grew up on the same block. He was the only kid my age that lived close by. He was also the only kid my age that survived the attack of the Titans on our city that killed our parents. We grew very close as we fought poverty inside wall Rose and joined the Survey Corps. He brushed off bark from his cloak and asked me:

"Why are you no fun? You used to laugh at my jokes all the time and now you're… dead inside."

That set me off. I grabbed his collar and slammed him down back onto the ground but this time, he was half off the branch, about to plunge to his death.

"Why are you always happy and cheerful? This is serious business. Titans killed your family and destroyed our home and all you do is laugh and joke around."

A tear rolled down my cheek at the memory of my mother, baking an apple cake for my birthday. She had the warmest smile that day, as warm as the cake that just came out of the oven. A few minutes after that moment, shrieks and hell unleashed in the streets. That was the last day I saw her, the last day she existed.

Rains got up from under me and looked down at me.

"I feel like you on the inside but I try to cover it and make the best of my life because I know that that is what my family would have wanted me to do. They didn't destroy my home, my home is the Survey Corps."

He lended me his hand and took it. He wiped the tear away from my cheek and pulled me into a hug. He was really warm and I could hear his heartbeat, fast but soothing. I knew that mine was racing right now. We awkwardly separated after about four seconds, I wished it would have lasted longer. He used his 3DMG to get back to his branch that was next to mine. All the newcomers were staring at me so I glared back at them, forcing them to look away, frightened.

About three minutes later, a scream exploded from inside the forest. It was deafening and certainly not human, it must have come from the Female Titan. Right after it ended, a dozen Titans appeared from the clearing and raced towards the forest. I was the first to spring into action. I plugged in my blades to the handles of my swords and activated my 3DMG. I swung behind a large Titan that was aimlessly flailing his arms around and running naked in zigzags. I penetrated my blade into the nape of his neck. As I went for another kill, he collapsed and stopped moving. I attacked a second one, which was slightly taller. I sliced it's Achilles heel and cut it's neck as it hit the ground. In my peripheral vision, I couldn't help but see our troop trying to defend the inside of the forest. I was about to connect my blade to the back of the neck of a third Titan as a rapid human passed in front of me and beat me to it. The Titan fell to its death as I saw Rains leave for another kill. The group was easily slayed, as well as one of the newcomers. We were about to get back into position as we saw blue smoke shoot straight into the sky. The inside of the forest was retreating. I grabbed my rocket launcher, added the blue smoke ammo and fired into the sky. We then started to untie our horses as I saw Rains run into the forest. I screamed at him but he didn't come back. I told the newcomers to stay where they were as I chased him.

A few miles later, we found the camp where they had captured the female Titan, or what was left of it. Apparently hundreds of titans came from all directions and devoured her on the spot but the Female Titan was actually human. She was hiding within the rows of Survey Corps and is looking for Eren. Rains asked where Eren was supposed to be located and Hannes told us that they were running south. Just as that was said, a cloaked figure sprinted that direction. Rains and I shot up into the trees with the 3DMG and tried to keep up. The intruder was quick but somehow didn't use it's 3DMG. Rains was right over her as he lowered himself, ready to strike with his blades. Just as the blade was one centimeter from the intruder's shoulder, as quick as lightning, the woman turned and sliced Rains straight in the stomach. Rains fell to the ground, pale and shivering. I dropped next to him ant looked at the situation. The wound was really deep, probably two inches through the entire stomach. Blood was everywhere, on his pants, shirt and cloak. Tears streamed down my face as I screamed his name. He then found the force to mutter:

"I…I… I love y…"

He cut off in the middle of the sentence. I leaned down and listened for a heartbeat. The one that once was fluttering was no longer here and his skin was icy cold. His freckles were popping out and his cheerful grin was gone. He was gone, my companion was gone, my crush was gone, my only friend was gone. Tears of anger, sadness and hatred rolled down my eyes as I got up. The intruder was standing still afar, staring at me. All I could see was icy blue eyes and blonde hair. I directly knew who she was.

"You better come here you sorry ass bitch." I exclaimed.

I withdrew new blades from my 3DMG but they were no simple blades. If I had any time on my hands, I would sharpen these blades for no reason. They were so sharp I promised myself never to use them unless it was really needed. Hatred and revenge fits in that category. I launched up into the trees over Annie. I was just about to hit her as she bit her hand.

The female Titan arose from the ground. I rotated around her and tried to find her weak spot. She was holding a hand in front of her neck, where you strike to kill a titan. It was impossible to get to unless you sliced the hand off. I cut deep gashes in the knees in order for her to fall down, which she did. I then 3D maneuvered around her face and sliced her cheeks open, then her nose. After that, one little mistake. I maneuvered up to slice through the eyes when her other hand not covering the nape of her neck grabbed the string of my 3DMG. I felt a strong force pull me back as I slammed into a nearby tree. My shoulder smashed into pieces and my head cracked. I felt hot liquid pour down my face as I slid to the ground. Annie still had a grip on me and lifted me up into the air. She slammed me down into the ground, forcing me to experience the worst pain in my life passing in my head, shoulders, spine, hands and legs. Finally, she grabbed me by the waist and squeezed. I felt the enormous pressure of two fingers squish me as if I were a tiny little bug. I was dropped down sixty feet to my death, right next to Rains. We were both gone from this world the same day. All of this happened because of that one little mistake.


End file.
